Featherpool's Secret
~Featherpool's Secret~ Featherpool is a beautiful she-cat who appears to be loyal to her Clan. She is a noble warrior and does everything for her Clan, but she has a secret life and if her clan finds out she could be exiled forever and her family could be in danger. She tells the clans when she disappears for long amounts of time that she is leaving because StarClan gave her a location to go to to receive a message from them. Will her lies be discovered? How will this affect the cats around her? How does she feel about her lies? Read more to find out! ~Allegiance~ ''' '''RiverClan leader- ''Ripplestar: a dark grey muscular tom with blue eyes ''deputy- ''Foxtail: a dark ginger she-cat with a long fluffy tail ''medicine cat- ''Bluemist: a grey/blue she-cat with deep blue eyes ''warriors- ''Breezefeather: a pure black she-cat Thorntail: a calico tom with one green eye and one blue eye APPRENTICE: Beechpaw Dappledfur: a dark brown tom with white speckles his pelt Whitefur: a solid white she-cat with light grey ear and tail tips Rivertail: a large brown tom with white splotches along his pelt APPRENTICE: Mosspaw Featherpool: a beautiful white she-cat with grey spots on her tail Firepool: A ginger tom with a fire colored pelt APPRENTICE: Olivepaw Brokenfang: a beach tom with a white underbelly Brackenfur: a light tabby to, Rainfall: a silver tom with deep blue eyes Silverwater: a beautiful silver she-cat Darkstream: a black she-cat with ice blue eyes APPRENTICE: Reedpaw Stormheart: a huge muscular tabby tom ''Apprentices- ''Beechpaw: a russet red tom Mosspaw: a silver tom with green eyes Olivepaw: a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Reedpaw: a yellow she-cat ''Queens- ''Heatherfur: a light brown she-cat (Mate- Brackenfur Kits- Leafkit, Cloudkit, Redkit) Blacksand: a beautiful black she-cat (Mate- Thorntail Kits- Fawnkit and Lilykit) Rosepetal: A large white she-cat with brown flecks (Mate- Stormheart Kits- Honeykit, Mintkit, Tornkit, Ivykit) ''Elders- ''Wornheart: an old white she-cat with a grey muzzle from age Cloudstorm: a white tom ''Kits- ''Leafkit: a small tabby she-kit Cloudkit: a solid white tom-kit with green eyes Redkit: a russet red tom-kit Fawnkit: a light ginger she-kit with white speckles Lilykit: a pale she-kit with pale blue ryes Honeykit: a yellow she-kit with amber eyes Mintkit: a grey she-kit with pale eyes Tornkit: a silver tabby tom-kit Crimsonkit: a russet red tom-kit '''The Ash that Darkens the Sky' leader- ''Feather: a beautiful white she-cat with grey spots on her tail ''Second in command- ''Jay: a large black tom ''Medics- ''Echo: a silver she-cat (head of the medics) Ebony: a beautiful brown she-cat June: a yellow she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes Opal: a tabby she-cat ''Fighters- ''Adder: a large grey tom with white speckles (head of the fighters) Endor: a solid black tom with ice blue eyes Hazel: a large dark ginger she-cat Cinder: A smoky grey she-cat Ash: A dark grey tom with black speckles Ember: a dark brown tom with white paws Fang: a white tom with golden eyes ''Hunters- ''Ivy: a small calico she-cat (head of the hunters) Snow: a pure white she-cat Robin: a russet red tom Blaze: a dark ginger tom Holly: A small grey she-cat Scar: A small tabby tom with a scar across his face ''Guards- ''Stripe: A large black tom with a white stripe down his back (head of the guards) Flame: a she-cat with a fire colored pelt Soul: a golden brien muscular tom Sage: a pale colored muscular tom Leopard: a yellow she-cat with golden markings ''Trainees- ''Night: a large black tom (training to be a fighter. His mentor is Ash) Jen: a black she-cat with dark eyes (training to be a fighter. Her mentor is Cinder) Talon: a light tabby tom with huge black claws (training to be a hunter. His mentor is Holly) Tara: a small beautiful white she-cat (training to be a medic. Her mentor is Ebony) Oak: a dark brown tom (training to be a hunter. His mentor is Snow) Mist: a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes (training to be a medic. Her mentor is Opal) Luna: a tortoiseshell she-cat (training to be a nurturer. Her mentor is Maple) Grey: a huge dark grey tom with black flecks along his pelt (training to be a guard. His mentor is Sage) Liberty: a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes (traini to be a hunter. Her mentor is Blaze) ''Nurturers- ''Maple: a dark brown she-cat with ginger stripes Sky: a blue/grey she-cat with silver flecks Dawn: a golden she-cat with ginger speckles and amber eyes Blue: a silver she-cat with deep blue eyes Willow: a beautiful white she-cat with black flecks ''Kits- ''Amber: a beautiful golden brown she-kit with amber eyes (Mother-Flame,Father-Soul, Nurturer-Blue) Ginger: a fire colored she-kit (Mother-Flame,Father-Soul,Nurturer-Blue) Moon: a white tom-kit with silver flecks (Mother-Snow,Father-Ember,Nurturer-Dawn) Shadow: a dark grey tom-kit (Mother-Feather,Father-Jay,Nurturer-Sky) Blizzard: a white she-kit with silver flecks (Mother-Feather,Father-Jay,Nurturer-Sky) Rain: a blue/grey tom-kit (Mother-Feather,Father-Jay,Nurturer-Sky) River: a black tom-kit with dark blue eyes (Mother-Feather,Father-Jay,Nurturer-Sky) Sorrel: a beautiful light ginger she-kit (Mother-Hazel,Father-Endor,Nurturer-Willow) Stone: a dark grey tom-kit (Mother-Hazel,Father-Endor,Nurturer-Willow) Thunder: a grey tom-kit with amber eyes (Mother-Hazel,Father-Endor,Nurturer-Willow) Raven: a black tom-kit (Mother-Hazel,Father-Endor,Nurturer-Willow) The Ash that Darkens the Sky Info The Ash that Darkens the Sky is a cat pack that lives high in the mountains. The leader is the cat who gives the group orders and tells the cats when their ranks can be promoted and which rank they should have. They decide who is their allies and who is there enemies. The second in command is the like a second leader. They give orders to the group and take over the leader's jobs if the leader doesn't have time for them. Next we have the medics. The medics take care of the injured or sick cats. They collect herbs and resources to heal and help cats. The fighters of the group spend their time training by fighting each other or teaching tr how to fight. they take small breaks, not very often. They fight off enemies. The hunters of the group hunt all day in patrols and collect prey for the clan or they teach trainees to hunt. They do take breaks. The guards of the group guard the camp and go with hunters to protect them while they hunt. They also protect the kits and nurturers. The never take breaks except to sleep, but not all night. the trainees of the group train to be either fighters, hunters, guards, medics, or nurturers. Trainees must be six moons of age and they tell the leader what they would like to train as. The leader gives them a moon to prove that the rank they chose to train for is the rank they are meant to be, and if they fail the leader chooses a new rank for them. The nurturers of the pack are she-cats that take care of kits. The mothers of kits do not take care of them, they choose a nurturer to care for them but the mothers are aloud breaks to visit their kits. The kits stay in the back of the camp with the nurturers and one guard. Prologue "Don't leave," a large black tom mewed. "I have to, they can't find out I'm here," a beautiful white she-cat with grey spots on her tail purred. The she-cat rested her head on her mate's chest. She sat on the highest ledge inside the cave looking down at her group of cats. "Our kits will miss you Feather," the tom sighed, rasping his tongue between Feather's ears. "Jay, my family is in RiverClan," Feather meowed. "Your family is here!" Jay hissed, padding off into the crack of the wall. Feather lashed her tail in anger and began to leap down the rocks till she was finally on the ground. "How are my kits?" Feather asked, padding into the nurturers den. "They are missing their mother," a blue/grey she-cat with silver flecks snapped. "I know, can you please give me a moment with them?" Feather asked, looking down at her four sleeping kits. The she-cat just have her a tiny nod and padded off to join the other nurturers and kits. Feather laid down beside her kits and they began to squeal in joy at her scent. "You still haven't opened your eyes yet?" Feather asked her kits. She rasped her tongue over a dark grey tom-kit and he let out a tiny meow. "They love you," Jay mewed, padding in the den. He sat down be side the small dip in the ground where she lay with her kits. "For now they do," she sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" "When they get older they will resent me for not having a mother they could see all the time," Feather meowed. "That is not true!" Jay protested. Feather gave him a doubtful look. "They will always think very highly of their mother and their leader because I will be here to tell them why you were gone so long and that you were a very loving mother and guy were very brave to spy on the clans and you took moons away from everything you loved to get information on our enemies," Jay reassured her. He rested his tail on her shoulder. "Thank you, you are amazing," Feather purred. "If I ask you a mouse brained question, will you get mad at me?" He asked. "Of course not!" She mewed. "You're not interested in another cat at the clans are you?" He asked reluctantly. "No! Jay you are the only cat I love," she meowed. She looked at him with loving eyes, but she felt a pang of guilt. When she saw the uncertainty in her mates eyes, she looked down at her kits. "Jay we have a family, it's our family. It's not anyone else's," she meowed. "Can't you stay for one more day?" He asked. "I'm sorry but I have to go tomorrow," she sighed. "Will you tell the head fighter, hunter, medic, guard, and nurturer to come here and meet me?" "Why don't you let me deal with that stuff and you can lay here with our kits," Jay offered. "That's sweet but it won't take me long and also I need you to meet with the trainees' mentors and see how their progress is going and see which trainees will be taking the test when I get back," She ordered. "You almost sounded like a full time leader," Jay teased as he padded away. The next morning was brutally cold and snowy. The wind blew hard and snow covered the ground outside. Feather looked outside the entrance. Jay sat with her. "It doesn't look safe," he meowed. "I'll be fine, just make sure the patrols are okay," Feather reassured him. But on the inside she was scared to death. 'What if something happens to me? Will the group think I abandoned them? Will the clans think I abandoned them? Will my kits think I abandoned them? What will Jay think?' she thought. "I'll see you in a few seasons hopefully," Feather's voice was full of sorrow. "Tell the kits I love them," she whispered in Jay's ear. "I love you." "I love you too," Jay replied. Feather saw the longing in his eyes and how much he would miss her. Feather turned and left the group. The snow fell hard and the ground was slippery. Sleet was falling with the snow and the ice felt like claws piercing her fur. She took a deep breath and headed down the slope. "Leaving again?" A russet red tom yowled down to her. Feather could see his fur stick out on the snowy white mountain. "Why are you not hiding your fur with the mud technique we discussed?" She shouted. "The others are, I just got out so I didn't get to go all the way down there with them," He replied. "Well find Snow and ask her to go with you. Also tell her she doesn't have to do the technique today, her pelt blends in," Feather yowled up to him and headed off again. '''Chapter I' The sun beat down on the RiverClan camp. The brutal heat seemed to drain the energy from every living thing. Featherpool stared down at the cool water that flowed by. She scooped up a fish out of it and killed it on shore. "Whoa! I can't wait until I can do that," Lilykit squeaked. Featherpool's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of the small pale she-kit. She whirled around to see the Lilykit in awe of Featherpool's catch. The white warrior looked hesitant on what to do. She glanced over and saw her patrol was still hunting. Then she spotted Darkstream with his apprentice Dawnpaw. She padded over to them and began to speak, only to be interrupted by Dawnpaw's frustrated growl. "You scared it away!" She hissed. Featherpool watched as a fat vole scurried into a small hole in the ground. Featherpool just flicked her tail and looked to Darkstream. "Lilykit snuck out of camp I have to go take her back, will you take over the patrol for me?" She meowed. "Of course, but where is she?" Darkstream meowed looking around. Featherpool turned around and saw Lilykit putting her paw in the fast, flowing river. "Lilykit, no!" She growled, but it was too late. Lilykit lost her balance and went head first into the river. Featherpool felt fear enter her body and it seemed to paralyze her. She plunged into the blue water and swam as downstream after the kit. She saw Lilykit's pale fur a little ways down. "Help!" Lilykit coughed, but her wail was drowned by her slipping under the water. "Lilykit! Featherpool yowled. She seemed to be catching up to the kit, but she feared she may be too late. Darkstream and Dawnpaw ran along side the river, yowling after her. Finally, Featherpool was beside Lilykit and she sunk her teeth into the kit's scruff. She turned and swam to shore, Lilykit was secure in her jaws. Featherpool pelted through the territory until she reached the camp. She came into the camp, Lilykit was limp in her jaws. "Help! Bluemist!" Featherpool yowled. The medicine cat padded out of her den to see Lilykit on the ground. Warriors began to emerge from their dens. The other kits and their mothers appeared from the nursery. Heatherfur and Rosepetal stared in horror with their tails wrapped protectively around their kits. Skypool rushed over to her kit and wailed. Thorntail came with her. Fawnkit slowly crept closer to her sister, terrified. "Do something!" Thorntail growled. Skypool pulled Fawnkit close to her with her tail and Thorntail rested his tail on his mate's shoulder. "What happened?" Bluemist asked urgently. "She fell in the river," Featherpool replied as she crouched beside the kit. "Give me space," Bluemist growled. "I'm not leaving my daughter," Thorntail hissed. "Do you want her to die? Give me space!" Bluemist snapped. Thorntail glared at the medicine cat, but he and his mate backed away. Bluemist pressed her paws harshly down on Lilykit's chest. She continued to press down on her chest trying to get her to cough up the water. Featherpool watched in horror. Lilykit finally began to cough historically and water trickled out of her jaws. Lilykit looked around with wide eyes. She whimpered in pain and let her head fall back on the ground. "Her head is bleeding!" Skypool yowled. Bluemist hurried away to her den and came back with horsetail, marigold, and cobwebs. She chewed the horsetail and marigold into a poultice. She applied it to the large wound on the back on her head. She took a wad of cobwebs and plastered it to the wound. Lilykit remained unconscious. "I will keep her in my den. I will let you know if anything changes," Bluemist informed the kit's parents. Thorntail rasped his tongue over Skypool's shoulder in comfort and then helped Bluemist carefully carry Lilykit to her den. "Will Lilykit be okay?" Fawnkit squeaked, her voice was full of fear and sorrow. Featherpool looked down at her. "I'm positive she will be," she forced herself to sound calm. Guilt flooded over Featherpool. 'I should have been faster' She buried her face in the moss of her nest trying to forget. Rainfall padded into the warriors den and settled down beside her. "I heard what happened," he meowed. Featherpool didn't show any sign of acknowledgment. "It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save her and because of you she has a chance of living," he continued. He rested his tail on her shoulder in comfort. Featherpool wailed, lifting her head and pressed it to her mate's chest. "I feel so sorry for her and her family. I shouldn't have left her alone," Featherpool sighed. Rainfall opened his mouth to say something, but Breezefeather interrupted. "Rainfall, come on you are on the border patrol with Beechpaw, Whitefur, and me," she meowed. Before the silver tom could protest, Featherpool spoke. "Go, I'll be okay." He rasped his tongue over her shoulder in comfort one more time and bounded off with the black she-cat. The sun hung low in the sky, turning the light to a deep reddish orange. Lilykit lay asleep in a soft moss nest. Bluemist had left Brackenfur with her while she went out to collect more herbs. "Hello Featherpool," the light tabby tom greeted, standing up and stretching his legs. "How about you go, I'll watch her," Featherpool offered. "Are you sure?" He looked hesitant. "Please, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her I would like to watch her," Featherpool insisted. Brackenfur nodded in respect and left. Featherpool watched the rise and fall of Lilykit's fur. All she wanted was for Lilykit's pale blue eyes to open. "She'll be okay," Rivertail meowed as he came to join her. "You did everything you could," he added. Featherpool met his gaze. All she saw in his eyes were love and comfort. She sat up, moving away from him. "How do you know?" She whispered, not meeting his gaze again. "I just know," Rivertail meowed. Featherpool still felt doubtful. "What if she never wakes up," "She will! You have to believe," Rivertail insisted. The tom licked Featherpool's ear knowing Rainfall had just padded into the den. He turned and saw the jealousy overcome him. Amusement glittered in Rivertail's eyes. The moon was high in the sky and the clan was asleep except for the guard and the patrol that should be arriving back in camp soon. Featherpool lay awake, her eyes wide open staring at her paws. Her mind was racing there was no chance she would be able to sleep. Rainfall pressed close against Featherpool. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "I can't," she meowed. 'I can't stay here' she thought. "Ripplestar may I speak with you?" Featherpool asked. She sat infront of her leader in his den. "Of course," he replied warmly. "StarClan has summoned me again, I have to leave tonight," she meowed. Featherpool always had every few seasons and in those dreams her warrior ancestors summoned her to go to a location that they have her and she was to leave. Ripplestar always understood. "I'll have Bluemist bring you some traveling herbs later. I want you to rest and get a good meal, you always come back looking thinner then when you left," Ripplestar observed. Featherpool dipped her head and backed out of the den. "You're leaving again?" Rainfall asked. "You were spying?" Featherpool retorted. "I'm worried about you! Let me come with you," he pleaded. There was love and longing in her eyes. "I wish you could but you can't, I'm sorry," she meowed and padded off towards the medicine cat's den. Rainfall bolted after her. "Do you need something?" Bluemist asked, not even looking up. "How is she," Featherpool asked. She could see Fawnkit and Skypool sitting beside Lilykit. "The same," Bluemist sighed. "Featherpool, you need to rest," Rainfall meowed gently. "You are so kind to keep checking on her, thank you so much for saving her," Skypool meowed. Featherpool gave her a curt nod. "Featherpool I want you to go and stay in my den until it's time for you to leave," Ripplestar instructed. "I want to stay here," Featherpool's voice was full of sorrow, and her words vanished into a yawn. Looking st her eyes you could tell she was sleep deprived. Bluemist gave Ripplestar and leaf wrap of herbs. "Let's go," he meowed around the herbs. "What is that?" Featherpool asked as Ripplestar nudged the leaf wrap to her. She looked up at her leader than over at her mate. "Just eat it, it will help you," he reassured her. Featherpool still looked doubtful. "Please Featherpool, you need your rest," Rainfall pleaded. "I want to eat first," she meowed. Rainfall nodded hurrying out of the den. "Tell me what's really on your mind," The leader demanded. At first, Featherpool didn't want to tell him anything. But suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to just tell him every stress that has been bothering her. "It's my fault!" She wailed. "I should've been faster, if I was faster I would have saved her. And I have no time with Rainfall, I miss him. I'm gone all the time and I want a family and a normal life but I don't have that and I can't sleep and I'm starving and I just want Lilykit to be okay and to wake up!" Ripplestar wrapped his tail around her. He smoothed down her fur by giving her a few comforting licks. "You are an amazing warrior and you are so strong. It is not your fault that Lilykit hasn't woken up and I know Rainfall loves you no matter what. It will be okay," he soothed. Just then Rainfall appeared with a plump mouse in his jaws. He laid it down infront of Featherpool. "Rainfall I want you to stay with a Featherpool until she has to leave, you may be excused from your warrior duties," Ripplestar meowed. "Thank you," the silver tom meowed gratefully. Ripplestar turned to and left the den. After eating her fresh-kill and prey, Featherpool began to relax. Rainfall was crouched beside her, and she let herself lean against him. "Go to sleep," Rainfall whispered. "No, I want more time with you," she meowed. "I'll be here when you wake up, I want you to get your rest," he meowed sweetly. Featherpool buried her face in his fur and let sleep take over her. "It's time to go," Rainfall meowed prodding Featherpool in the side. In front of her was a fish and a leaf wrap of herbs. "It's almost sunrise," he told her. "What? I was suppose to leave last night," she gasped. "You wouldn't wake up," Featherpool gulped down her prey and lapped up the traveling herbs. "Goodbye," Ripplestar meowed, padding in the den and touching his nose to hers. "I'll miss you," Rainfall's voice was full of sorrow. He licked her head lovingly. The two went down to the camp entrance with their tails twined. "I love you," he meowed. "I love you too, goodbye," Featherpool choked. The thought of saying goodbye was like claws raking down her back. She turned and left the camp.Category:Fan Fictions Category:Warrior cats Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Warriors Category:Clan Cats Category:Rogue